


All is fair in love and snow wars

by Bowiegirl47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ContactSH, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights, contactJW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiegirl47/pseuds/Bowiegirl47
Summary: Basically a cute little story describing what happened between Sherlock and John on twitter





	All is fair in love and snow wars

**Author's Note:**

> So if you don’t follow Sherlock and John on twitter (which I would highly recommend if you don’t) they had a bit of a snowball fight today. This is just how I imagined it from their tweets. Enjoy!

For once, Sherlock was asleep. This was quite a rare treat for 221B Baker St. Because of that, most of its residents tended to be cautious so as not to wake the sleeping man. But that was not what happened today.

Sherlock sprung awake at the rush of cold. A wetness covered his face as he watched the retreating back of John as his laughter echoed through the flat. Sherlock looked down at the bed to the remenants of a melting snowball. He immediately began plotting his revenge.

After getting dressed, Sherlock set off in search of one John Watson. He arrived at a nearby park and stooped down to make a snowball. He took a quick picture and tweeted it for John and his lovely followers with the message, “Come out, come out, wherever you are”. John took the bait and the game was on.

Sherlock crept around, looking for any clue of John while frequently pausing to respond to John and see the hundreds of comments from his followers. He was rounding a corner when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a tweet from John.

“I think it was the other way around... Look behind you.”

Sherlock spun around only to be met with a face full of snow. Sherlock blinked and sputtered only to have a snowball put down the back of his coat. Sherlock tried to get it out much to John’s enjoyment. When he finally thought he might be able to attack, John knocked him to the ground.

“Get off of me,” he playfully growled. 

“Hmm, I think you could ask that a little nicer,” John said with a smirk before digging his fingers into Sherlock’s sides. Sherlock howled in laughter as he tried to escape John’s clutch but to no avail.

“Please,” Sherlock gasped.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” John laughed.

“Please,” Sherlock said a little louder.

“Nope, sorry, still didn’t hear you.”

“PLEASE! Please stop!” Sherlock yelled. John’s fingers ceased their torture.

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so?” Sherlock glared up at him but John continued to smile. They laid there for a few moments, Sherlock glaring and John smiling before John spoke. “Okay, I’m sorry, Love,” he said and leaned in for a kiss. Sherlock happily returned the kiss and it quickly took a turn from chaste to passionate when Sherlock felt snow being shoved down his pants. John’s laughter once again rang through the park.

They finally started to make the trek home with Sherlock glowering.

“Come on, it was fun,” John tried only to receive a glare. “Look, I’ll make it up to you. How about some Hot Cocoa when we get home.”

“Hot Cocoa once fix the frostbite,” Sherlock mumbled.

“A warm bath then. And I’ll even join you to make sure you don’t have any frostbite,” John offered with a flirty smile. Sherlock looked happier at the thought. John saw that he had been forgiven and pulled Sherlock in for one more kiss. Or eight.


End file.
